Mickbian
Mickbian (Mick and Fa/'bian') is the friendship pairing of Mick Campbell and Fabian Rutter, but some ship it like FedEx. The two are good friends and also are roommates. Mick isn't in Sibuna, but Fabian still helps him out with a his problems and vice versa. Mick and Fabian don't spend very much time together as they both were busy dating someone (Mick with Mara and Fabian with Nina). Fabian was sad when Mick announced he was moving to Australia, but he was happy for him. They also have a friendship handshake. Link to Mickbian Gallery Mickbian Hints Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude *At Dinner, Mick asks Fabian what he thinks of the new girl so far. Fabian tells him that she looks nice. Mick replies in a sarcastic tone, "Oh really?", and Fabian tells him that she seems nice. *Fabian tells him that it wasn't a good idea to give the same bracelet to Mara as he did to Amber because if you're a girl, it is like marrying two girls at the same time. House of Locks / House of Eyes' and 'House of Agendas / House of Keys *Fabian helps Mick out by fixing all the drama Jerome created between Alfie, Mick and Amber. *During a "deleted scene", Mick tells Fabian that his guitar playing has gotten better. *Mick said he liked Fabian's version of Three Blind Mice. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Mick is the first to cover for Fabian (and Nina) by saying that he stole the spare key to the attic instead of Fabian or Nina. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *When Mick finds out (from Amber) that Fabian and Nina were going on "dates", Mick is happy for Fabian. He even tackled Fabian. *During Drama class, Mr. Winkler tells the students to pair up. In the background, you can see that Mick and Fabian paired up with each other. Unfortunately, the exercise involved saying only three words, "I love you." *After hearing what the exercise was, both guys took a step away and grimaced awkwardly. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Mick and Fabian (and Amber) walked into French class together. *After Amber chose to sit next to Nina, Mick and Fabian sit next to each other. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Fabian fixes Mick's tie for prom *Mick teaches Fabian how to dance. Season 2 Hints House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Fabian is the one who leads Mick into the room. *Fabian holds onto Mick's arm. *Fabian says he's sorry about Mara not coming to Mick's going away party. *Mick and Fabian are goofing off together during the pictures. *Fabian rests his hand on Mick's shoulder during one of the pictures. *Mick does his handshake with Fabian before he leaves. *Fabian is sad about Mick leaving. *When Mick says that he's moving to Australia Fabian says "What" sadly. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Fabian is happy when he sees Mick in the corridor. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings